I was never the girl you thought I was
by alice and bella cullen 4ever
Summary: I was the girl who was on fire now I'm in the past. Not sure how I got here I'm aiming to leave the pathetic life of Bella Swan and her boyfriend Edward. I know why he can't read my mind hopefully my friends can get me.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_I am Katniss Everdeen. I am 17 years old. I won the hunger games but somehow got transported into the past. I met a vampire who believes I'm in love with him when only Peeta owns my heart. In this foreign world I'm known as Bella Swan when I prefer Katniss but I've got to play my role here in this alien world._

**Chapter One**

I was in the car with Edward on the way to school when he mentioned we would have three knew kids coming to school.

"Really, by any chance do you know their names?" I asked curiously.

"One is named Gale the girl is Primrose and the last is Peeta." Replied Edward.

I froze it couldn't be could it my little sister, my best friend and hunting partner, and most importantly my lover. But it couldn't be could it? They're all in the future but I'm not complaining if it's them then I can go back.

"What's wrong love do you know them?" Questioned Edward.

"It's a possibility we'll just have to wait and see." I replied.

Once we got to school I spotted them when I got out of the car they spotted me the came running. "Prim, Gale, Peeta." I shouted.

"Katniss!" They shouted back. We ran to each other and embraced. By know the whole school was watching our display. I looked back to see the Cullen's watching warily while Edward came strolling up with a cocky grin on his face.

"Excuse me but how do you know my Bella and why did you call her Katniss."

"Your Bella she's my Katniss." Exclaimed Peeta.

"Um Edward why don't we explain this at your house hey Peeta is Haymitch with you?" I asked turning towards Peeta.

"Of course we couldn't leave that alcoholic when we got back we would have been the first to meet the knife he sleeps with. Unless you took him out with that bow that you're oh so fond of." He laughed.

"Just remember I love that bow more than I love you." I replied smirking.

"Awe come on you know I was joking. You still love me don't you?" He said pouting.

"Love what are you talking about don't you love me. Also why are you hanging around with drunks what's going on?" Edward questioned hurt.

"I don't love you Edward I just had to go along with it until I was able to get back to district thirteen and when I get back I will be able to take my place as MockingJay the leader of the rebellion. Prim is my younger sister only 13 Gale is my best friend and hunting partner, Peeta we were drawn at the 74th Annual Reaping I'll tell you the rest at your house. Come on guys we've got to wake Haymitch and try not to get stabbed at the same time." I said to everyone.

********************************Time Skip********************************

"So Bella care to tell us what's going on." Said Carlisle.

"First my names Katniss not Bella and I'll tell mine and Peeta's story please save all questions to the end."

"So Katniss was one boy not good enough that you had to have two." The snarky comment came from Haymitch. I glared at him and called him a alcoholic and reminded him I could take him out with one shot. He shot up then while the Cullen's just stared at me.

*******************************FlashBack*********************************

_It was the seventy-fourth anal reaping's two tributes one boy and one girl was to be chosen. It was also Prim's first reaping her name was only entered once while mine I can't even remember I was only 16. Prim asked me if she was going to be chosen I told her I doubted it because her name was only entered once we were in our roped off sections older kids in the front younger kids in the back. Effie Trinket walked on stage with a pink wig this year (A/N don't have the book with me and don't feel like searching it up) she looked horrible. She started up with her little pep talk and said "May the odds ever be in your favor." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot in first chapter sadly I don't own twilight or the hunger games **

**Chapter Two **

"So Katniss what happened then?" Edwards voice interrupted my flash back.

"Prim's name got drawn and I volunteered to take her place because I was never going to let her fight to the death. Peeta's name was then drawn and I was sizing him up I knew I cold never admit my feelings so when it was interview time I was so surprised I was angry. We were the last two left in the arena and if you kill someone from your district you are shunned and no one ever talks to you except your family. I told Peeta to kill me he had to get back to his family while I knew Gale could take care of mine. But Peeta and me did the unexpected we pulled out nightlock a very poisonous berry (A/N is that how you spell nightlock) and were about to eat it when they declared that we won Peeta and me then had to follow through with our being hopelessly in love act and on the way we just fell in love. That's our story well the most important part anyway." I told them.

"Oh you poor things how could they pin you against each other like that?" Cried Esme.

Well that's what they did and every 25 years they would hold a quarter quell in my quarter quell the 25th they had 48 tributes instead of 48. I won and used the capitals force field against them in return they killed my family and lover. The capitol and president Snow are cruel they won't stop at anything and right now he wants me dead I'm one of his enemies but I'm at the top of the list." I told her.

"Katniss do you see us in district twelve or thirteen?" Questioned Carlisle.

"No you're either in the capitol Panem District one or District Two. I say this because you will either be the lapdog of the capitol or since you're inhumanly beautiful." I answerd Carlisle.

"Why would we be lapdogs to some humans?" Sneered Rosalie, who surprisingly stayed quiet the whole time.

"Because they would figure out ways to harm even kill you because that's what they do they're evil and ruthless. Anyone who can basically kill innocent children will kill anyone." Replied Peeta, "They put trackerjacker (spelling) venom into my system."

"Trackerjacker what's that?" questioned Emmett.

"A mutation made by the Capitol to make you go a little bit crazy and not be able to believe what's real and what's not." Said Prim


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Twilight or the Hunger Games but I do own this story.

**Mutations **

"So can you go more into these mutations?" asked Carlisle.

"If you can handle it, but it would be easier to show you." I replied sighing.

"Katniss you know you don't have to do this. You can just show them pictures of your body." Said Peeta pleading with me.

"You know they wouldn't believe me. The only way is to strip down or wear a bikini." I told Peeta sadly. He knew I didn't like showing my body to anyone even him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Said Rosalie. Another surprise she was actually interested in out conversation.

"Well I've been attacked by a fire mutt Prim also. So the only way to show you would be to either strip or wear a bikini. You see I don't like to show anyone my body so that's what Peeta and I were talking about." I responded in a melancholy tone.

"Well I think we cold see pictures. I only have one question how did you and Prim survive?" Asked Carlisle curiously.

"Only some skin was savable and the rest is re-grown to genetically fit our cells. I can show you my leg." I told them. I them proceeded to pull p my jeans and they then saw the bright red line running up my leg.

"OMG! Katniss I'm so sorry for being mean to you." Said Rosalie (wow another shocker).

"Um… it's okay I guess. I never really blamed you for anything." I said truthfully, "You were just trying to protect your family."

"Oh and did you know that Katniss's voice can even quiet a MockingJay." Said Haymitch still smirking.

".'' Said Alice jumping up and down. **(Really can you sing something for us please for a really long time). **Every one apart from the Cullen's and me looked confused.

"Sure I'll sing the Hanging Tree." I said

**The Hanging Tree**

**Are you, are you**

**Coming to the tree**

**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be**

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**

**Are you, are you**

**Coming too the tree**

**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be**

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**

**Are you, are you**

**Coming too the tree**

**Where I told you to run so we'd both be free**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be**

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**

**Are you, are you**

**Coming too the tree**

**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be**

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**

I sang. Every one was astonished. In the next second I heard my melody replayed. I smiled knowing it was a MockingJay singing back to me.


	4. Reliving the Hunger Games

"Wow Katniss, that was beautiful. What other songs do you know." Asked Rosalie(again a shocker).

"I could sing Rue's lullaby or I could show you Peeta and my games." I replied

"How about you sing and then show us your games." Said Edward staring oddly at Prim. It was then I realized he mated with her OMG!

"Okay here goes nothin'." I said

**Rue's Lullaby**

**Deep in the meadow, under the willow**

**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**

**Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes**

**And when again they open, the sun will rise.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you.**

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**

**A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**

**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**

**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**

**[ Lyrics from: .com/h/hunger+games/rues+lullaby_ ]**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you.**

**Here is the place where I love you. **

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**

**A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**

**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**

**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you.**

When I finished all the girls except for Prim were crying.

"Now time to show you Peeta and mine games." I told everyone. As I put the games in everyone was crying and screaming, including me and I was in there. When we finished I said to everyone, "well that's Peeta and my games, oh and Edward can I talk."

Everyone snickered at this while Edward looked plain scared.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$OUTSIDE!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

"Edward I know you mated with Prim I just wanted to say I'm happy for you, but if you hurt her I will kill you." I told him in a deathly calm.

"I promise I won't hurt her," said Edward.

"Good because I don't want to have to kill you," I said and he visibly gulped.

"Bella who are those people in the Cullen's house?" questioned….

**Please don't kill me I know I haven't been updating as much as I would like to, but a lot of stuff has been going on **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please don't kill me I have had a horrible case of writers block and I just got through it I'm so sorry. Also I've been rereading my chapters and I see I've made some careless mistakes which are all mine.**

Previously: _Bella who are all those people in the Cullen's house questioned…_

Questioned Edward.

I looked over at the Cullen's house and saw my mom, Coin and Cinna. I turned to Edward, grinned and said "My mom, Coin president of district 13 and Cinna my stylist during the Hunger Games."

Edward looked relieved that they weren't here to do any harm to us then he gave me his signature crooked smile and said " Alice is going to have a ball with him." I busted out laughing and ran back inside to greet everyone.

INSIDE

I ran in and jumped on my mom and Cinna because I was so happy to see them. They were both shocked at my antics because I'm usually so calm and collected. After they got over the shock they both gave me tight hugs and kissed me in the cheek.

"So," said my mom "how did you like staying in the past for a while."

"It was really hard to keep up the act of being from this time period, but all in all it was fun." I responded with a smile.

"Well I hope you are ready to go back and if you want you can bring the Cullen's with you," said Cinna with a smile.

"Hey you guys do you want to see where I'm from and see some of the cool fashions." I said the last part mostly directed to Alice and Rosalie.

"HEll YEAH" shouted Emmett.

"Sure" said Edward, Carlisle and Esme

"New clothes I'm in" said Rosalie and Alice.

"Well lets go pack all the stuff you think you'll need." I said and like that we left.


End file.
